The Forgotten
by proudflame
Summary: Strange things are happening in Ipswich again. And this time all of the sons can feel the power, is chase back to cause trouble or could it possably be somthing even darker.
1. prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned the Covenant *enter depressed sigh here***

**The Forgotten**

**Caleb POV:**

It was 9:00 on Saturday night, Pouge and I were holed up in his dorm doing or homework and brooding about Kate and Sarah. They left us a month before school started; I guess the secret of the covenant had been too much for them to deal with. They transferred out to a school in Boston where they hoped to get away from any and all magic. We had been sitting silently for about an hour, suddenly I felt a searing pain. From the looks of it Pouge had felt it to he winced and leaned over slightly. As soon as the pain started it stopped, and we sat straight up gasping. Someone was using, and they were using big time. "Pouge… do you think there was any chance in hell that could have been Reid?" Pouge looked at me dully and I knew that the answer was clear; no, Reid had nothing to do with it. I groaned and got up; I needed to talk with Reid and Tyler just to make sure. My phone started ringing, speak of the devil. "Hey Ty, what's up?" his end of the phone was rather loud so I assumed they were at Nikky's. "Before you ask, Caleb, it wasn't Reid. We felt it to," I ran a hand over my face, fuck. "This is bad Ty…really bad" I heard him sigh. "You don't think its Chase do you? Didn't you kill him last year?" I inhaled sharply, "They never found the body," I heard Tyler say something to who I assume is Reid, then a sort of scuffling noise, I pictured Reid wrestling the phone from Tyler's hands and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Fuck man, I wish I could say it was me but I can't. I haven't used at all tonight!" I heard Reid gasp into the phone. "I wish it was you too, Reid. You're easier to deal with than Chase," he paused for about a minute, "if this wasn't a serious situation I would resent that greatly," Oh Reid, he never seemed to have a filter. "Pouge and I are coming to Nikky's, I think its best if we are never too far away from each other," I heard Reid hiss into the phone, "Okay, I have to go. Abott is begging for me to kick his ass at pool," the line went dead. I sighed at Pouge, "You ready?" "What for? Going to Nikky's, or dealing with a psychopath murderer?" I sighed, cant a guy get one year without having to deal with crazy dudes with an eye on revenge and a deadly addiction?


	2. profiles

**The Forgotten**

Profiles:

Shock:

A small 18 yr old girl with black hair and electric green eyes

Sapphire:

Also a small 18 yr old girl, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes


	3. badass bitches

**The Forgotten**

Shock's POV

"What!? You want me to go to school?! I hardly know the meaning of the word!" Honestly. You'd think the one of us that got an education would at least be smart! "You might like it." Is that what your best comeback is? "Yah no." Drop it now Sapphire. "Just try it once. I'll never make you go back if you don't like it." God I can't stand it when she begs. "FINE!" She is so annoying! "Yay!" Oh no! What have I done. "How early do I have to get up?" Wait, I don't want to know. "5:45" Great. "Ugggg. To early." Oh well. I just need to blow off some steam. Poor lamp posts.

Sapphire's POV

A loud clang echoed off the walls. "You know Shock. Someone will piece the disappearances and broken lamp posts together." She could be sooo irresponsible. "No they won't." "Yes they will." Another loud clang bounced off the walls. "No. they won't." Whatever. Shock came back in looking very pleased with herself. I sighed and set the alarm clock while Shock flopped down into bed. "At least come live in the dorms with me." I just need company I guess. "Fine, but that's all I can promise." She muttered. I smiled Shock is a one way ticket to an interesting life. At least we won't live in this hut anymore.

3rd person POV

The clock struck 5:45 and it rang so loudly it woke Shock out of an almost dead seeming sleep. The clock didn't survive as she chucked it at the wall with all her strength. Sapphire sat up and went to take her shower. Shock went to the other bathroom to take a shower as well. After the both finished and blow dryed their hair Shock stomped into their bedroom and began searching the dresser for her hoodies. After almost dismantling the dresser she found her dark blue hoodies which she paired with a black tank top, black skinny jeans, her chain belt, and black and white flip flops. She had her hair in the long black pig-tails she usually wore; but they were covered by her half zipped hoodies, which she usually wore up. Sapphire strolled in like the happiest girl in the world. She wore a short pink dress and white flats. Her light brown hair curled to an almost natural looking state. The two girls got on a black bike and Shock drove them to Spencers.

Shock's POV

At least she's not gonna make me use a car. When we walked in, people gave us stares. People thought I was to pissy to be normal and sapphire was to happy to possibly be sane. When we got to the classroom the teacher directed us to our seats. We were in the same row four seats away from each other.

Sapphire's POV

The rest of the class started to fill in the empty seats and the seat next to me was filled by a boy with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. He looked at me and smirked. His face was so perfectly formed and couldn't stop staring. "Are you new here? What's your name?" Even his voice is beautiful. "Yah, I'm new. This is my first day. My name's Sapphire. Sapphire Silvermoon." This is going so well. "Garwin. Reid Garwin. Nice to meet you Sapphire." He is so damn hot. I don't know why he's talking to me I'm not to terribly pretty. "Mr. Garwin. Your attention please." Damn teacher for ending our conversation. I had Reid in most of my classes including my last period, oh and Shock was in all my classes. She was a terror. Someone's books fell in almost every class. After school, Reid walked us to our dorm. Shock made sure we knew how disgusting she thought we were. And once he left she didn't stay for more than 5 seconds before morphing into a hawk and disappearing.


	4. bad things happen to irritating people

**Warning!! If you can't stand gory violence then I strongly suggest you do not read this chapter! Oh and if you don't like sexual content don't read the rest of the story.**

**The Forgotten**

Shock's POV

Nothing pisses me off more than annoying Canadian boys that think they can get in my pants. I was keeping a sharp lookout for him while plotting my revenge. Conveniently he was in an ally… all alone. I dropped onto a house to phase into a white tiger. I slowly crept up behind him and let out a low, threatening growl. When he realized there was a tiger behind him, he screamed and ran. Or, I should say he _tried _to run. I played an entertaining game of cat and mouse with him, but eventually I got board and decided to finish it in my signature style; I tore him limb from limb, while he was still alive by the way, and found great pleasure in his every tortured scream. I gathered the pieces into a pile and phased back into a human. After doing so I struck a match and threw it on the pile of dismembered human limbs and sat down to watch them burn. When only embers where left, I looked myself over and decided I didn't have enough blood on me to attract attention so I started walking away, but before I could get to far, some dude randomly appears out of thin air about a foot away from where I was standing. He had slightly spiky dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was about a foot taller than me, had strong looking shoulders, and I was pretty sure I could see a six pack under his lose shirt. He was sooo hot. Would you listen to me?! I am Shock Silvermoon, the terror of the streets! I do not find people hot! But when I dared another look at him and almost started drooling, it was confirmed. He was irresistibly hot. But being hot won't spare him my wrath if he pisses me off. He smirked. Wait I thought only that freak of a kid my sister has a crush on smirks! Well anyway, he did. He smirked. "Hey there." I have to leave now if I have any plans of not murdering him. "Um…bye!" I tried to walk away but was stopped by a firm hand that had been placed on my shoulder. "Get your damn hand off me if you value its attachment to your arm!" I said in a low snarly voice. "Chill-axe! I only want to talk to you." He wants to talk to me? After what he just saw me do? "Umm…ok?" that was my genius answer. It probably also helps that I don't talk to boys unless it's to seal their doom. "My names Chase, Chase Collins. What's yours?" that's not the normal first question but ok. "Shock, Shock Silvermoon." He looked thoughtful, then he keeps up getting to know me with questions like where do you go to school, where do you live, what's your favorite animal to live as, etc. His last one was the only one that made any sense. "How did you learn to shift?" I want to answer him but that might not be a good idea. He stuns me yet again by assuring me that he had powers to so I wouldn't be reveling anything, so I guess it's safe to tell him. "I didn't really _learn _how. But what happened was about the time I turned 13, somebody back at my old home pissed me off, and I felt all shivery and next thing I know. I'm a big, black wolf." I searched his face for any sign of emotion other than amusement, but failed miserably. "Now unless you have any more ridiculous questions I must be going." I start walking away and hope that he doesn't catch up. I try to get away but noooo! This boy doesn't want to leave me to my own murderous thoughts! "Where you goin'?" Does he plan on stalking me or something? "If you must know, I was on my way to find my next victim." Talk about overly nosey people that need to go far away! He's annoying me to death but I can't bring myself to turn on him. "Cool! Can I join you?" I must bust be going deaf, insane. "Ummm…sure, I guess." I eyeballed him, expecting him to run screaming. What I didn't expect was him saying awesome and acting like a kid on Christmas morning. He is very bizarre. "So…how far away is did he just say _cool_? "What?" I must be going insane or something. "May I join you while you find your victim?" Apparently _he's_ going your next victim?" He's probably the only other person that would use my terminology with that tone of voice, he almost sounds exited. I looked up the road critically to draw my conclusion. "About 2 minutes wolf standard." Chase looks at me like I'm insane! Well, at least it's true. "What's wolf standard?" Oh yah, I forgot he wouldn't know what that was. "2 minutes wolf standard means 2 minutes at a run in wolf form. Now if you plan on joining me you are going to have to be ok with riding a wolf." I tried to have Sapphire ride me before but she was terrified that I would maul her or something. "Sure." Wait… that doesn't bother him? Whatever. I morphed into a large, black wolf and growled to him in hope he would understand it was time to mount me. Apparently he did because he promptly climbed onto my back and knotted his hands into my thick black fur so he wouldn't fall when I ran. When I knew he was settled I lurched forward and the city went past in a blur. Before I knew it we had arrived at the house of my next victim. I stopped and crouched down so chase could get off. As soon as both his feet were on the ground, I turned into a black mouse with a bright pink nose and snuck under the door. The hallway was dark but I could see just fine. I crawled up the door and fiddled with the lock until I heard I small click and I scurried back down to the floor. The door opened and closed but no one was there. I decided that since Chase said he had powers to, he was probably invisible or something. It didn't take long to find her victim's room. He was sleeping peacefully. It made him look innocent and harmless. It was a good thing she had little compassion, if any or she would not have been able to dispose of his presence so quickly. Silently she changed into a silver fox and snuck over to the foot of his bed and growled. He woke to see red eyes glittering down at him, she could tell he was about 2 scream but something was stopping him. She realized that it must have been Chase keeping him from screaming. She stalked forward and tore the boy to shreds. After gathering up the shreds and hoping out the window and finding a dark alley she dumped the tattered remnants in a pile and tossed in a match. Soon the air was filled with the stench of burning flesh and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Chase appeared suddenly and sat down next to her. "Nice work…you finished him quickly." As Shock stared into his dark brown eyes she realized she was hopelessly in love with this boy she had had met half an hour ago. This was insane. "That was quick thinking…hushing him up like that." Why does the world hate me? I didn't hurt the world. "Anytime. I'm happy to help." Maybe I will see more of him. "See you around then!" She got up and started walking back towards Spencer, but was stopped by his gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wait…I think I'm coming with you." Interesting. "Umm sure. Just follow me." Shock walked home with Chase following close behind. Finally we got to my dorm and I opened the door. Sapphire was waiting like a hawk and she looked slightly startled by the sight of Chase. "Ummm. Sapphire, this is Chase. Chase, this is Sapphire." Sapphire was looking at Chase uncomfortably. "Umm… I'm just gonna go put on my pj's." with that I slipped into a closet and changed into a light pink cammi and some short, black shorts. When I came back Chase had settled himself on my bed and seemed to be having a staring contest with Sapphire. "Cut it out" I snapped my fingers two inches from his face to wake him from his weird trance. _"Why is he here?" _if only I knew Sapphire. If only I knew. "You might want to leave Sapphire." She glared at me, her blue eyes glittering defiantly. "Just do it. You'll thank me later." The thought of that seemed to unnerve her slightly. She got up like a timid little mouse and left, trusting my word. "So Miss Silvermoon. What shall we do now?" he could be so romantic. "I'm fine with anything baby." I lay down next to him and curled up against his strong chest. He lifted up my chin so I was looking him straight in his chocolate brown eyes. I was trapped by his gaze like a mouse in a cage. He leaned forward until our lips were about two centimeters apart. I quickly closed the gap. I had no idea what this feeling was, I had never kissed before. All I knew was that I wanted him to be mine. We made out like that until we fell asleep at around midnight.


	5. fights and love, just not together

**Disclaimer!!! I do not own the covenant! (Unfortunately) but I do own Shock and Sapphire**

**The Forgotten**

Sapphire's POV

It was 10 am and I decided to go back to the dorms. I hope that freak my sister brought home is gone. His thoughts were almost as insane as Shock's. They both thought about killing people constantly, and I learned that he was a warlock and he was insanely head over heels for my spazz of a sister. Unfortunately he was still very much there. He and Shock were asleep, in the same bed! It was disgusting. Freak boy was lounging over half the bed with his button up shirt completely unbuttoned revealing his well muscled chest. If he wasn't in bed with my sister I would probably find him kinda hot but given the circumstances. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist drawing her closer to his chest. At least Shock was fully clothed. But that doesn't make me want to send him to flay his hide any less. That bastared could go straight to hell! It didn't help any that Shock had her arms wrapped around his neck and seemed to be completely comfortable with sleeping with some random guy she found on the streets last night. I sat in the chair in the corner sulking and trying to ignore the revolting image in Shocks bed. After what seemed like hours Freak boy woke up. He probably didn't know I was there because he looked down at Shock smirking contently. I made sure he realized I was there and he looked up surprised. "Good morning." His voice was cold as if it was my fault that I came home and found him sleeping with my sister. I merely growled in response. He shrugged and just made himself more comfortable. It pissed me of so I growled "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked up smirking "making myself comfortable, my arm was going numb." That's when I lost it. "GO TO HELL AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" That's what woke Shock up. "Chill guys! Jeez!" great. Now Shocks pissed…and it's never good when Shocks pissed. I looked at Freak boy, "you, out." I directed him to the door and once he had left it was time to confront Shock. Wonderful. "Shock, why…just why?" uh oh…she's hesitating. It's not good when she hesitates. "I think I love him. Is there something wrong with that?" She lifted her head slightly to look me defiantly in the eyes. "Uh, yes there is something wrong with that! You just met him!" that was probably my biggest mistake. Don't tell Shock she's doing something wrong and not expect to have it come right back at you. "So? You just met Reid." She raises a good point. "Maybe so, but I don't sleep with him!" She sneered "but you know you both want to!" I didn't have a response to that so I decided it was time for a subject change. "There's just something about him that isn't right. I don't want you to hang around him." Her face was twisted with rage. "It's my life. Let me live it. He's the only person who understands me." All I could do was stare at her. I probably looked like a fish, but I couldn't help it. That last comment hurt. "The _only_ person, Shock? How can you even think that?!" the look on her face told me that she believed what she said. That only made it worse. "If you really feel that way than just leave." She glared at me for a few seconds then said, "Fine. I will." With that she pushed past me and left me still in a state of shock…oh the irony. I stared at the door in disbelief.

Shock's POV

I think I just got kicked out of my dorm by my own sister. Is that even possible? Anyway, after that episode I left to find Chase. Turned into a mouse so I wouldn't attract too much attention. While I was scurrying through the halls I ran into none other than Blondie and his gang ummmm the sons of Ipswich, I think. I glanced at them and made eye contact with the youngest son, Tyler from what I hear. He turned to Blondie and told him that he thought the mouse was staring at him. I left before anyone could see me; they just told him he was crazy. That was close. After that I headed toward the barn, and sure enough, that's where I found Chase. He didn't notice me so I phased back into a human and snuck over to him. "What happened here?" He jumped, startled. "Oh, it's you. Okay. A fight happened if you must know." I saw images flash through is mind. It was a memory of a fight between him and some other boy with power. This was obviously the fight that destroyed the barn. I felt the pain that he had felt. It was very strong and I recognized the other boy as the oldest son. If he and Reid both have power that must mean the other two did to. "What are their names?" he looked puzzled. "Who?" "The sons." I replied. "I already know Reid and Tyler. But not the other two." He thought of them with anger and hatred. "Caleb and Pouge." Strange names, but my name is strange to so I shouldn't be talking. "Shock? What's your real name?" Why do people care what my name is? "What?" please let him drop it. "You don't expect me to believe that Shock is your real name do you?" Why me…why me. "I'm not going to tell you. It's embarrassing." I hope he doesn't feel put out. "Fine. You don't have to tell me." Man this kid can lay a guilt trip. I actually feel kinda bad. I **never** feel bad. I think he caught onto that 'cause he was suddenly filled with pride. But no matter how bad he makes me feel I will not give in. "Oh guess what! Sapphire kicked me out of our dorm." Can you say distraction? "Wow…she was that pissed?" Yay it worked! "Oh yah. She had like steam coming out of her ears." I swear I'm telling the truth…I promise. "Wow. She actually kicked you out?" Duh! That's what I said! "Yah." He had a murderous look and I didn't dare probe into his mind. "Well," he said smirking. "let's just hang out here for a while." With that he settled himself back down to where he was before. I settled down next to him and no matter what I thought about I couldn't get the pain he had felt during his fight out of me. The rest of Saturday went uneventfully and so did Sunday. I went back to the dorm Sunday night and found that Sapphire wasn't there, fortunately. I curled up in my bed, feeling Chase's pain one last time before falling asleep.

The alarm clock buzzed and I punched it, throwing it against the wall, shattering it. Slowly and sullenly I pulled on the uniform that I had been informed I had to wear. After pulling my hair into long black pigtails I walked out into the hallway and moped along to my first class. I looked around and saw that Sapphire wasn't there, which was strange because Sapphire was never late. Slowly I took my seat, and not long after I had sat down Reid Garwin himself came in and sat down. He looked at Sapphire's seat confused then shrugged and looked at me. The blond freak started flirting with me. Sapphire came in five minutes late. "Miss Silvermoon, you are five minutes late! Do you have a good explanation?" the teacher is sooo annoying. "This is my second day at this school. I got lost." _Thank you Sapphire, for rescuing me from the disgusting blond you sit next to._ _"Why?"_ she thought. _I'll tell you later. _The rest of the day past relatively uneventfully, the only interesting stuff was when I made people drop their books during class. When I got back to the dorm Sapphire was perched on the corner of her bed, "Well, what were you thanking me for?" how do I put this mildly. "When you weren't there, Garwin decided to flirt with me. He stopped when you came." She rolled her eyes "he is sooo gonna get it tomorrow." Then she looked at me mischievously. "And by the way, you have a new schedule starting tomorrow." Oh god what did she do! "Oh I signed you up for the swim team." Swim team! "WHAT?!" how could she! "Why?!" she looked at me calmly. "It's your punishment." she stated gleefully. "No no no, you don't punish me. I'm older." She rolled her eyes. "By two minutes. Besides, I'm more mature." "Are not!" "Am too!" ha! That just proved her wrong! "I mean, yes I am!" not quite. "Well bye, I'm going out." With that I left the room. I had changed during our conversation and now was wearing a short black skirt and a pale blue cammi. After I had escaped my insane sister, I hoped on my motorcycle and sped over to the burned down barn.

**Sandflight…I know I promised to do a certain part this chapter but it just won't fit…I'll put it in next chapter, I promise **


	6. your still my sister

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned the covenant….but then I woke up and my life was dull once more =*(**

**The Forgotten**

Sapphire's POV:

I'm going someplace called "Nicky's" with Reid and the guys tonight. That means I have to throw together some nice clothes, but unfortunately Shock stole my best skirt, which is weird considering she HATES skirts. So I'm pretty much screwed. Oh well, I'll find something, eventually. I settled for a tight blue dress that didn't quite reach my knees. Not long after that Reid came by to pick me up. He has an awesome car, but when I asked if I could drive it his response was a very loud and protective no. After we got there we danced to "Eye of the Tiger" and a few other songs that have been around for, like, forever. Then Reid got bored and settled down at the pool table with Pouge and Ty. Reid glanced around and motioned to one side of the bar. "Five on blue cotton" Reid slammed the money down on the table. "Black cotton" Pouge added his cash to the pile. "Black lace" Ty said sheepishly glancing at Reid with the "are you sure we should be doing this" look. Yup, I know what's going on, and I don't care but I'm just gonna tech them a lesson. "Poor, poor boys, its red lace, 20 bucks on it." Reid started smirking and thinking dirty thoughts. "Reid, I can see everything that goes on in your head, so stop it...or I will tell everyone here what you're thinking about." Reid looked like he was going to die and Ty was snickering like a hyena. Pouge decided to save him further humiliation by pointing out that Reid needed to "do the honors". It wasn't until the girl swatted her skirt down and turned around that I recognized the short black skirt, but then it was too late...

Shock's POV

They are so dead, I only see red, and when I see red, someone is going to pay...with their lives. I quickly flash through their thoughts from the past few minutes and determined that it was some lame bet. I stalked over to their table and fixed them with a cold stare "Hello Reid, give Sapphire her money and go outside." "What if I don't want to?" "So the pet mouse feels like deifying the alley cat huh? Let me rephrase my statement, get out there now, or I will blow the secret of the covenant sky-high." My eyes are black but hidden. They slowly started to get up and leave, grabbing Caleb on the way out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chase silently follow me out. "Ummm hi Shock, you're looking lovely tonight." Reid was the only one who dared to speak. "Shut it Garwin." I was in no mood for small talk. A timid voice asked "Shock, is HE here?" "Thank you for opening privet subjects in front of random people, Sapphire." Reid looked stunned, and so did the rest of the fucking world apparently. "Stop staring at me like I'm a zombie damnit!" Reid ignored me and just looked more like a fish. "Thank you forever Sapphy." With that I shrunk and turned into a large tarantula. I started biting Sapphire; she screamed at me to stop and squirmed with pain. Caleb leaned in and swatted at me sending me flying. Shortly before I landed I turned back into a person and hit the pavement with a sickening crunch, then everything went black.

Reid's POV:

"I never thought you'd stoop to hitting a girl golden boy." My head snapped up from where Shock laid, looking oddly weak, to the dark shadows that hid the person whose voice had haunted us for months. Chase was back. "Good of you to join us, Chase. But technically she wasn't a girl, she was a spider." We heard footsteps as he slowly walked toward us and he stopped at the edge of the shadow. "Yes she was, she was a GIRL spider." Yes I know he is provoking me, but I can't miss another chance to kick his ass. "That doesn't count! She has to be human!" I started slowly walking toward him. "That's not true Garwin," then his face twisted with rage and I realized that I was about to step on Shock's leg. Before I had a chance to fully process the situation, I was blown into the closest wall. "WATCH WHERE YOU STEP GARWIN!" Then Caleb, Pouge, and Ty each threw an energy blast at him and sent him flying. That's when I noticed that Shock and Sapphire had disappeared. "Shit, I hope she knows what she's doing..."

Sapphires POV:

I know a few people who are going to be royally pissed at me for this but I can't stand seeing Shock so helpless. I had teleported her to our room so I could heal her as well as I could. My eyes turned black and started attempting to mend the shattered, powdered, mess that is supposed to be her bones.

**Sorry this took so long my peoples. But I had zero motivation and I may possibly have written more if I wasn't up until 1 a.m. writing. But I'm **_**NOT**_** updating unless I get at least 4 reviews from people that AREN'T sandflight or spicegirl324. Ok, thanks bye! I love you all because you're reading my fanfic! **


	7. a strange discovery

**I decided to b nice 2 the 3 ppl who read my fic …..so review….or shock WILL eat ur brain… p.s. I do not own the covenant **

**chase: u can own me baby….**

**Me: shhhhh…I don't want ur other fan girls 2 kill me…..**

**The Forgotten**

Shocks Pov:

The black slowly started to dissolve away into colors; and the colors started to turn into shapes, until I finally had full vision and one _killer_ head-ach. I couldn't remember what happened; I vaguely remember being pissed off at someone, but couldn't even remember who, or why. Then I noticed a very worried Sapphire looking down at me. Well, worried is a bit of an understatement. She was completely spazing out! "Oh thank god you're alive!" she exclaimed not calming down at all. "Chill! Why would I be anything thing other than alive! And why do I feel like my brain is going to start squeezing out of my ears!" Anyone who has ever had that feeling knows that it's not particularly pleasant. "Thank you for that lovely description shock…I really wanted that," I gave her thumbs up and a small grin, "and are you telling me that you don't remember anything that just happened?" my grin was replaced by a confused look as I thought. "Something happened?" She sighed "I think may possibly have a concussion," I groaned, "Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic! And how exactly get said concussion?" Sapphire breathed deeply, she obviously didn't think it was a good thing to tell me, "Well, the guys and I went to Nikky's, and apparently you were there with Chase. Well, Reid did something that pissed you off so u kinda told them we were witches but they didn't react so either they were so stunned that you knew about the covenant they didn't process it or they already guessed it. But anyway, you turned into a spider and started biting me, so Caleb flicked u off me and u phased shortly before hitting the ground and well…let's just say it was hard to figure out which dust came from which former bone." Well that explains my many aches and pains. "Do you still have venom in you? 'Cause if you have it in you for too long you'll slowly start to go insane, your brain and other internal organs will turn to mush, and it will be agonizingly painful," her eyes widened. "WHAT?" she looked like she was going to die, which technically she thought she was. "I'll take that as a yes, give me your arm. This may hurt a little but it will hurt a whole lot more if I don't do it," She held out her arm eyes still wide, I grew fangs and started to suck the poison out, thankfully there wasn't that much so I couldn't and bitten her to long ago. "Okay, you're clean; oh, and as a general rule, I'm incredibly venomous," she breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Never do that to me again Shock!" She looked at me sternly. "Okay, but no promises about Blondie…" "SHOCK!" "I kid! I kid! Chillax!" she glared at me. "He's important to me, if you harm him I will hate you forever!" drama queen… "I said I was kidding! Just calm down!" she gave me a warning glance. "We should go back to the battle before they draw attention, they were about to go at it!" Oh that is not good. "Well what are we doing waiting around here? Let's go!" I hoped up my eyes turning from their normal frosty green to pitch black. "Just, don't hurt anyone okay" I sighed, "Fine, but only if they stay out of my way!" she obviously knew that they wouldn't stay out of my way because she looked at me sternly; I looked defiantly back at her. "I'm going now, bye Sapphy," with that I disappeared, leaving her looking bewildered. When I appeared in the lot behind Nikky's, the battle was in full swing, I was probably going to have to smash a few skulls to get it to stop. "CUT IT OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" they stopped immediately and stared at me. "And what is it you can possibly do to us?" Blondie must have a major death wish. "I'll probably start with making your spleen explode, and then maybe I'll melt all of your internal organs," he looked at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't!" I looked at him calmly and my eyes turned black again and he fell to the ground screaming. I grinned widely, "I think we both know that I would" the leader of their group, Caleb, pushed me. "Cut it out bitch! What the hell is your problem?" I turned my attention away from Reid to Mr. Goodie-two-shoes, "Right now? You're my problem," I growled stepping closer to him. He stepped closer so we were almost face to face, and exchanged glares for a few moments before Chase stepped up behind me, placing a protective hand on my hip. I turned around giving him a deep kiss. "Oh my god, are you two like, a thing? That's so nasty!" I scowled at Reid then Chase and I vanished.

Sapphire's pov:

By the time I got there she was already gone, but it seems like I just missed her, because the guys were all standing staring at an empty space, that I can only assume shock had been standing in only moments ago. Reid turned to look at me with wide eyes, and Caleb turned to look at me sternly, "I think we need to talk," I looked at my feet, I guess I expected this, I mean I just Let Shock loose on the world and I have no clue what she did here. "Okay, I'll tell you anything you need to know."


	8. rated M for More fun

**!Warning!**

**This chapter is rated M**

**The Forgotten **

**Shock POV:**

I was about to go eat Reid or something when chase and I appeared in a small clearing in the woods. "awww baby! I was about to kick his ass!" I turned around and pouted. Chase smirked, caught my hips, and pulled me closer before fiercely attacking my mouth with his. "I had other plans for tonight sugar, and I didn't want you getting to bloodied up," I pulled his face back to mine so I could continue or assault of each other's mouths. He backed me up into a tree without breaking the kiss and pressed his body to mine, I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. One of his hands ran down my side until it reached my thigh, he pulled it up and placed it on his hip. I moaned and he took the opportunity to start kissing down my neck and lightly biting as he moved down to my shoulders. He rapped my other leg around him moved away from the tree; he kneeled down and gently put me on the ground. His hands ran up my thighs until they reached my skirt, he pulled it down and tossed it who knows where. I ran my fingers down his chest causing him to shiver and unbuttoned his jeans. I shoved them down and he helped to remove them, once they were gone he slid his cold fingers up the inside of my legs causing me to buck my hips into him. I could see him smirking even in the darkness as he pushed off me cammi and situated himself between my legs and pulled off his own shirt before pressing his fingers into my inner legs again. "Chase…" I gasped "your fingers are freezing baby…" he grinned and leaned down to my ear "Yeah? Then how about you warm them up for me?" then he bit down on my earlobe and tugged it gently with his teeth. He hooked his fingers around my panties and stared pulling them downwards and I kicked them the rest of the way off then he pushed my legs apart and moved between them. He stuck his pointer and middle finger in me and I tried to buck my hips into his again but he held me down with his free hand. He grinned deviously down at me and moved his fingers in and out very slowly a few times before pulling them out completely. He started moving his head down and was now kissing my stomach then he suddenly picked up my legs and put them over his shoulders, then he stated attacking me with his tongue. He kept at it until I reached my climax, but before I had a chance to come down completely he dropped my legs to the ground and shoved off his boxers. I was about to move my hands to his neck again but he growled and pinned them at my sides, when he was sure that I wasn't going to move them he shoved my legs further apart. I closed my eyes with anticipation and he growled again, "Open your eyes baby, I want you to look at me when I take you over," his voice was low and husky; I opened my eyes and looked into his, I let out a long low moan as he pushed into me. He started pumping in and out going deeper and deeper in with each thrust, suddenly he stopped. I felt his face close to mine "If you want me to keep going you're going to do exactly what I tell you to, okay baby?" I nodded vigorously and he smirked at me hungrily, "Say my name baby," I moaned his voice was husky welcoming, "Chase…" he grinned. "Not like that I want you scream it," I moaned louder and obliged, "Ohhhh….Chase!" He kissed my collarbone then bit it and drew blood, I screamed again and squirmed. He held me down and whispered in my ear, "Your mine now shock, no one else will ever have you," then he entered me again and I met him thrust for thrust. It picked up speed and he slammed into me one last time and deposited his seed inside of me. He held himself over me panting, our bodies slick with sweat. He leaned down once more to kiss me before rolling off of me still panting heavily. I noticed that it seemed to have gotten a bit brighter in the sky. "Shit" I mumbled as I searched for my clothes, chase sat up behind my smirking. He hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, "Where do you think you're going?" I turned so I was straddling his waist, the smiled innocently at him. "I have school today," he smirked and held up my panties "Will you be needing these?" I snatched them, "Surprisingly enough yes, I do," I stood up and pulled them on after locating the rest of my clothes and getting into them I turned and transported to my dorm room, leaving Chase alone in the clearing.

**Sapphire POV:**

Reid turned to me with wide eyes. "Sapphire, why didn't you tell me you were witches?" I sighed. I was going to tell them, but Shock made it difficult. "Probably the same reason you didn't tell me you were warlocks," I replied simply. I heard Pouge's voice behind me, "I always knew there was something not right about your sister, but I never guessed for one second that she would be dating a psychopath," I grimaced, Chase, I was fairly certain that he was only messing with shock's emotions, but I couldn't really tell her that. She would bite my head off! But still, she was going to get burned bad by this one. I turned back to Caleb, "I can teach you about or power and even fight Chase in battle, but the one thing I refuse to do is fight Shock or see her get injured, agreed?" he looked like he was considering the pros and cons of my bargain, finally he nodded and I smiled weakly. We sat in their colony house for hours discussing the different powers we held and what the best way to trap Chase would be. I got back to the dorm around midnight and stumbled into my bed and passed out, I only woke up at the sound of Shock appearing in front of the closet looking rather disheveled and muddy.


End file.
